Full Moon
by BlueRibbon118
Summary: Frustrated at the incessant tides of human 'Moon Tours', Lord Tsukuyomi draws his plans against the Earth. What does this mean for Gensokyo? Read on to discover more!


_"The greatest sin a living being can commit is to be born with the abominable taint of impurity."  
- Lord Tsukuyomi the Great Sage_

* * *

**Prologue - ****The Road to War**  


_SPACE TOURISM TAKES OFF_  
_By Charlie Simpson and Linda Inoue_  
_3:56AM GMT 16 Jul 2024_

_One of mankind's dreams, commercial voyages to the Moon, is finally possible._

_The space tourism company 'Celestial Navigator' has announced that reservations are open for the first humans to visit the Moon since the end of the Apollo program aboard the newly-designed commercial space ship dubbed 'Selene'._

_Tickets are currently priced at almost $100 million USD apiece. Despite this intimidating price-tag, CeleNav officials have stressed that the technology is still new and rates will be expected to gradually decrease into more affordable ranges over time as the technology matures._

_Tours from selected travel agencies are scheduled to begin next month. See page 32 for details._

* * *

**_Five years later..._**

* * *

___Message sent: 108th Period_, 5th Lunar Day, Year 4732, Cycle 1931 of the Tsukuyomi Dynasty

_Your Majesty,_

_It has come to my attention that human activity on our fair and sceptred Moon has seen an abrupt increase on a scale not seen since the termination of the human 'Apollo' project almost sixty Earth years ago. Observers report that they are landing in groups of about 20 on the False Moon, surveying their immediate surroundings for a brief time before departing._

_Their purpose, if any, is unclear. It would seem they are unaware of our presence and the existence of the True Moon. Nonetheless, I will take the necessary precautions and continue to monitor the situation closely. It is my humble recommendation that an emergency meeting be called to deliberate further action against these invading barbarians._

_Yours with prayers for another prosperous ten thousand years,_

_Princess Watatsuki no Toyohime_  
_Chief Overseer of Luna-Earth relations_

* * *

_____Message sent: 5th Period_, 6th Lunar Day, Year 4732, Cycle_ 1931__ of the_ Tsukuyomi Dynasty

_Dear Toyohime,_

_Marvellous work as always. Your continued vigilance continues to keep the Moon safe from the prying eyes of those faithless harbingers of impurity._

_Continue your observations, but do not attempt contact. It is my decision that an emergency meeting shall be convened at the Hall of Supreme Harmony at the earliest convenience to address this most pressing issue._

_In the meantime, I will require you to relay some special instructions to our agents on the Earth._

_The time has come.  
_

_With my blessing,_

_Lord Tsukuyomi the Great Sage_  
_Father of the Lunarian Hierarchy_

* * *

_HAKUREI BORDER WEAKENING?_  
_By Aya Shameimaru_  
___Season 144_, 2nd of Minazuki

_Barely a month has passed since the last incident to befall Gensokyo was solved. Reimu Hakurei, tirelessly fighting her way through legions of irate fairies, giant death robots and a determined journalist, had once again brought peace and stability to Gensokyo and invited the perpetrators over to the Hakurei Shrine for tea and cakes. All in a week and two days' of work._

_Perhaps typical of a young adult of her age, however, the Hakurei shrine maiden has apparently failed to notice a far more pressing issue sitting right under her nose - the recent weakening of the Hakurei Border._

_No less than seventeen holes and five 'weakened segments' have been discovered by local Youkai populations. So far as I know, the Outside World does not possess the means for this activity. Indeed, no persons or items from the Outside World have been reported as of yet. However, no-one in Gensokyo has yet claimed responsibility for this activity either. The obvious remaining suspect, of course, is Yukari Yakumo - who was quick to deny any involvement (Hmm, suspicious! But I digress)._

_Speculation aside, this is troubling news. Considering the Hakurei Border's importance to the very existence of Gensokyo, why is it that such gaping holes were not discovered earlier? Were they left by some as yet unknown perpetrator? Some unknown force from beyond who knows of our existence?_

_Reimu Hakurei was unavailable for comment._

* * *

_KOREA: AT WAR AGAIN_  
_By Joh Seung-yoon and Brandon Popov_  
_10:35PM GMT 24 Dec 2029_

_North Korean troops have stormed across the DMZ and into South Korea, seizing control of key areas along the border and plunging the troubled region into all-out war. The ROK Army is apparently in retreat - reports indicate that KPA Commandos are playing havoc with communications and logistics, while Seoul and other populated areas close to the frontline are being shelled by artillery fire._

_The attack comes in the wake of the assassination of seventeen North Korean party officials by a rogue civil servant earlier this month. The assassin was apparently hunted down and killed by operatives of the elusive 718th NKSOF Division, but Pyongyang remains convinced that the perpetrator was a spy planted by the NIS and the CIA - an accusation the two organisations have categorically denied._

_Regardless, Pyongyang has declared that "the time has at last come to unleash the might of the invincible Korean People's Army to punish the corrupt regime of imperialist puppet collaborators in occupied Seoul for their treachery, and realise the dream of unification under the shining banner of our beloved Dear Leader which all true Koreans share."_

_Both Seoul and Washington had been caught off guard by the suddenness and scale of the North Korean attack. South Korean President Park Joon-hyuk, backed by the United States and Japan, harshly condemned the North's actions. "This is a blatant and unprovoked attack on not only the people of South Korea, but also on any hope of future dialogue and peace," he said from an undisclosed location. "The Kim regime will restrain its military forces at once, or face the consequences."_

_The United States government has already pledged the USS Barack Obama aircraft carrier and over 100,000 ground troops to reinforce their Asian ally. President Darren Armstrong is also expected to address the United Nations Security Council tomorrow morning and petition for international military action against North Korea._

_China, North Korea's key ally, expressed "concern" at the situation but has done little more than post additional troops to the Sino-North Korean border. Experts speculate that Beijing's reluctance to openly take sides in the conflict can be attributed to their mounting frustration over Pyongyang's behaviour and destabilising influence. However, they are equally unlikely to support a US-led counteroffensive against North Korea._

_"The People's Republic of China seeks a peaceful answer to the Korean question." Chinese Foreign Minister Wang Zhu-Ping announced. "We urge all parties lay down their weapons and return to the negotiating table at first opportunity."_

_**CONTINUED PAGE 15**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**- Well, that's the first chapter. It's mostly me playing around with fluff and world-building, with the actual plot set to start in Chapter Two.  
- This is a near-total revision of the original 'Full Moon' story, which will be re-written from the ground up.


End file.
